


art museums

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [3]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, nothing bad just, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ based on that one iconic tumblr post. you'll recognise it, i'm sure ]matt and mason are juvenile delinquents and swagger's tired of seeing them in the east wing





	art museums

**Author's Note:**

> slight nsfw. don't read if you don't like.

“didn’t think you’d take me seriously when i said– when i said to take me to art museums and make out with me.” mason purred, taking in a breath before matt pushes his lips back against mason’s.

they kiss for a while, fighting for dominance every so often, but for the most part matt keeps control. mason has his hands in matt’s hair, tugging and coaxing soft noises out of the american, head tilted to give him more access. matt pulls away for a second, and mason tips his head to the side by his hair, attaching his lips to matt’s collarbone and sucking hard.

“yeah-“ he gasps, squeezing mason’s thighs when he feels him nip at the sensitive skin, “i did.” matt pants, pressing against mason and keeping him pinned to the wall. he has a grip on mason’s thighs while mason keeps his legs tight around matt’s waist. “but they said to not touch the masterpieces, baby. i’m breaking the rules for you right now.”

matt lets out a soft groan when mason bites the sensitive flesh, leaving a few teeth marks along with the multiple hickeys

mason lets go of matt’s hair and matt rights his head, something brewing in his dark brown eyes. mason smirks at that, taking the collar of matt’s hoodie into his hand, his other arm sliding around his neck.

“well, somebody’s gotta pin the artwork to the wall.” mason said breathily, fluttering his eye lashes. his smirk widened as he saw matt’s pupils dilate, and matt lets out a noise in the base of his throat before pressing a kiss to mason’s lips, rougher one than the last. his hands slid up mason’s thighs, and he gave his ass a cheeky squeeze before sliding up to mason’s waist and under his sweatshirt, pushing the clothing up and out of the way.

-

a few meters away, a man is standing in the entryway to the hallway the couple is in. he lets out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes as he unclips his walkie-talkie from his belt and bringing it up to his mouth.

“this is swagger, those idiots are fucking in the east wing again.” he says quietly, so he doesn’t surprise the couple. he leans against archway of the entry, keeping his eyes trained on everything but the couple. “what should i do?”

a muffled, staticky reply comes through the device and he can make out the words “stop” and “get them out.” he lets out another sigh.

“copy.” he says defeatedly, clipping the walkie-talkie back onto his belt before adjusting his cap, rolling his eyes as he makes his way towards the couple.

“i fuckin’ hate these two.”


End file.
